


Devil on the Lips

by Aoida_blue



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batvdaykink submission, Dick Discovers Things About Himself (tm), Jason's got a great mouth on him, M/M, Oral Fixation, Shameless Smut, lollipop abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: Dick’s hell hadn’t started with fire and pain.Hell had started with Jason walking in with a lollipop.(Where Dick has an oral fixation and Jason is surprised but happy to oblige)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Batvdaykink fest on tumblr.

It should have been a great day.  All the bat clan was in the manor (uninjured), Jason was actually talking (with sentences, Dick was so _proud_ ) to Bruce, and Damian and Tim hadn’t killed each other (yet)  . So  really  , it was a blue moon sort of perfect evening with everyone together and happy.    
  
But it wasn’t.  
  
It was Dick's personal hell.  
  
Dick’s hell hadn’t started with fire and pain either. Hell had started with Jason walking in with a lollipop.  
  
It was bright red pushed to the creases of Jason’s mouth as he talked. A lollipop that came out, glistening and ruby red when Jason laughed. Then when Jason gestured at something, it slid back in, pushing past the tight purse of his lips.  
  
Normally  Dick approved of all lollipops. He always tried to wrangle one when he was being bandaged up.  A couple of times he'd even brought a pack when he visited Damian (along with a subtle and ignored suggestion to give a couple to his friends).  
  
Not anymore though.  
  
Dick was declaring war. Lollipops were distracting, evil cursed things.  Dick couldn't have a single conversation without hearing a distant pop of a lollipop sliding out, without seeing Jason's lips darken, without _thinking_ of a white stick and a damned ball of sugar rolling in Jason's mouth.  
  
God. Even when Jason was rough housing with Damian, he still didn’t take it out. If Damian had misjudged a hit it could have killed Jason. Killed him. It was a health and safety risk. A distracting, evil, health and safety risk.   
  
But, Dick shot Jason another side glance, watching the lollipop stick slid out, white and clean as a whistle, at least it was over.  
  
Which was good. It was.  
  
Dick didn’t need an oral fixation, and didn’t need one on Jason.  
  
Not when everything was going so well.  
  
Dick let out a discreet breath and turned his attention back to Damian.  
  
"Then I had inform Jon that I was older, and thus in charge.” Damian sniffed, and slumped back into couch, “Its like no one respects seniority here. I have been working for thirteen years in this gig, I need some respect.”  
  
Dick couldn’t help the smile, and  barely  managed to taper down the edges as Damian's eyes narrowed.  
  
“Sorry little D but have you considered that you might not have been…“ Something crinkled, something plastic and it couldn’t be, no _way_ -  
  
It was.  
  
Jason, whilst nudging Cass about something, was peeling back another wrapper from a new perfect little red ball and stick of hell  . He didn't even pause, mouth moving as he talked, opened for one word and slid the lollipop in before the next. Then as he was listening to Cass, he pulled the lollipop out in a long slow twist, lips glossy and it was r rated. That was flat out not fit for general consumption. At the very least Dick needed to cover Damian’s eyes... assuming Dick could work out how to look away from those damn lips as they sucked the lollipop in.  
  
Fuck. How had Dick not noticed that Jason had such plump lips before?  
  
Okay. This all confirmed four things. Lollipops were evil. Jason had  absurdly  hot lips. Dick had a oral fixation.  
  
Also. This was hell.  
  
“For the eighth time, _Richard_ .” Damian hissed.   
  
Dick pulled his eyes away from Jason laughing with that fucking lollipop in his mouth, and found Damian staring at him.  
  
“Huh?”  Dick said and because he was an intelligent individual who wasn’t completely compromised by food, swallowed and pushed out, “What’s up little D, wanna a game of-“  
  
“I want you to stop embarrassing yourself.” Damian said.  
  
“Is this about my sweater?” Dick said, and glanced down his awesome holiday sweater, “Because D, this is style even if it isn’t the season anymore.”  
  
It had been a special find. Batman with antlers was hysterical and even Bruce’s mouth had quirked when he’d seen it so it had been so worth it.  
  
“That is not style.” Damian corrected, and utterly _ruthlessly_ pressed, “You staring at Todd like you want to devour him is awkward for everyone.”  
  
Wow.  
  
“I don’t want to-” Dick said and his eyes wandered back to Jason only to find Jason was staring back at him.  
  
Jason curved a small bewildered smile at him, brows tucking down like he wasn’t sure why Dick was looking at him, then the lollipop bobbed a little in Jason’s mouth and the words failed Dick.  
  
It only got worse as Jason pulled that lollipop out, twisting it, lips pursing around it as popped it back it back in and it was a whole new sexual awakening for Dick. Hallelujah, amen.  
  
Again. _Fuck_.  
  
Something must shown on his face because Jason went a little pink. He blinked at Dick for two long blinks, but oh so  tellingly  he didn’t break the gaze. Instead his eyes sunk down and he smirked right around the lollipop. Then popped it out again, and sucked it back in, his eyes fluttering shut. Like he was enjoying every second of the lollipop.  
  
Like he wanted something else in his mouth.  
  
Oh god.  
  
Dick’s pants were getting tight, this was so bad. Not now, not now Damian was right beside him and shit. Damian . Dick pulled his gaze off Jason and back to Damian. Damian’s top lip had curled and he eyed Dick the same way he eyed Titus’s accidents in the Manor.  
  
“Adults are so gross.” Damian told him with all the superiority of a thirteen year old.  
  
“I’m… He…” Dick started unsure where he wanted to go with that sentence.  
  
Damian rolled his eyes and hopped off the couch, heading over to Steph and Harper with a flick of head.  Clearly  thinking Dick could  be left  alone with his issues.  
  
But now that Damian was gone… Dick’s eyes slopped back to Jason.  
  
Lollipop pressed obscene and pornographic against his lips, Jason's hooded gaze hadn't wavered. When Dick's eyes met his, Jason quirked a eyebrow and glanced at one of the doors that lead upstairs. Then, without waiting on any action from Dick, Jason got up.  He said something to Cass, something that made her hide a smile, then Jason disappeared behind the door he'd glanced at.  
  
Double fuck.  
  
Was that…  
  
Was he…  
  
Dick had to follow.  
  
“I gotta go.” Dick said, already standing up and moving, not  really  sure who he said his general comment to.  
  
“Okay?” Tim said, sounding very confused.  
  
Dick wanted to pull a face at that, but his head was already ahead of his feet and out of the room. He went into the door through to foyer and the stairs, and listened as a door shut upstairs. Dick swallowed hard and followed, his heart thundering in his chest.  
  
What was he _doing_? Jason couldn’t have been suggesting anything could he-  
  
The door that had shut upstairs lead to a study.  It was one study of millions, and Dick’s hand felt sweaty as he opened it,  utterly  unsure of what he expected to see on the other side.  
  
What there was, Jason sitting on the desk, legs wide and inviting, one hand behind him and the other pushing that fucking lollipop in and out of his mouth, was not what Dick had been expecting. What he might have dreamed tonight? Sure,  maybe, and definitely now he’d seen it, but fuck. _Fuck_.  
  
Dick shut the door behind him.  
  
After one particularly slow thrust in and out of the Lollipop of Evil, Jason pulled it out and twirled the damned thing between his fingers. The smirk on his lips was one Dick could only decide was _filthy_.  
  
“So Dickie.”  Jason said, rolling his name like he’d rolled that lollipop earlier, sinful as hell, “You seem preoccupied.”   
  
Dick’s feet moved him forwards, eating up the distance between them as Dick eyes  helplessly  traced Jason’s shiny sugar lips.  
  
“I could say the same.”  Dick’s voice was deeper than he thought, and hell there went any subtlety about Dick's interest, “You haven’t had a single second this evening without having a lollipop sucked into your gorgeous mouth.”  
  
Well. That was laying his cards out. But  clearly  it was what Jason had wanted to hear, because in the low light of study Jason’s eyes darkened.  
  
“You sound jealous.”  Jason commented, idle, like a half-thought thing, and then he licked at lollipop,  just  a single fucking _lap_.  
  
Dick’s hands hit the table either side of Jason’s legs and at the point it felt like the only thing keeping him upright.  This close he could see the saliva on the lollipop, see the exact shade of red Jason’s lips had gone at the constant attention to them, and couldn’t help but wonder what it would take them to go a deeper red.  
  
“I’m not jealous.”  Dick said, and Jason laughed at him, a low chuckle that made Dick want to grab at him, so he corrected, “I  just  think you could be doing something more useful with those lips.”   
  
Jason rested the lollipop against the seal of his mouth, and it was  barely  a hands width from Dick’s own lips, and tilted his head considering.  
  
“And what do you want me to do with them?”  Jason asked, and his voice had gotten rougher too, gravel rolled, deep syllables pressed against that bright red lollipop.  
  
“You are a detective.” Dick said, and cocked a brow, use his own smirk right back at Jason, “Figure it out."  
  
What he’d been expecting was a kiss, what he got was a hand against his chest pushing him back a step, enough for Jason to get up, grab his hips and turn him so his ass was half sitting on the desk  . What he got was Jason pressing his fucking lollipop against Dick’s mouth and winking at him.  
  
“Keep this wet for me will you?”  Jason hummed, eyes glinting and when Dick went to respond, Jason slipped that damn lollipop in and rested it right behind his teeth, then patted his cheek, “Good boy.”  
  
Then, like sin incarnate, Jason melted to his knees pulling down Dick’s pants and boxer-briefs as he did so.  The cold air hit Dick’s cock with the same intensity as the realisation about what Jason was about to do, and Dick groaned behind the lollipop, teeth coming down hard at the plastic stick. Jason grinned up at him from the ground.  
  
“I think  this might be a better use of my mouth don’t you?” Jason asked, sweet as pie, all but breathing on his freed cock.  
  
Dick couldn’t force out an answer around the lollipop as Jason licked him.  Quick, experimental licks like his cock was another lollipop that Jason was trying to taste, and Dick’s hands found the table, gripping it hard  . Shit, shit this was all going fast and-  
  
Then Jason opened up that red stained mouth and swallowed him in.  Dick saw stars, Jason’s mouth was hot and wet and fuck, he kept going, kept pushing him further in and god, god, that was Jason throat he was pushing into. He bottomed out in Jason, Jason’s nose tickling against the hairs at his base.  
  
“Fuck.” Dick breathed around the lollipop, almost choking on it.  
  
Jason didn’t move. He stopped there, his eyes flicking up to Dick with an  unholy  sort of glee. He had  just  stopped and Dick whined around the lollipop, couldn’t stop the sound.  His hips jerked, a small involuntary jerk and Dick pushed himself back harder against the table eyes going wide down at Jason because he hadn’t meant that-   
  
But Jason groaned, low and showy and pulled Dick’s hand off the table to put in his hair, gaze pointed.  
  
He wanted him to- _god._  
  
Dick’s fingers curled into Jason’s hair, thanking the stars that Jason’s hair was long enough to grip now, and gave the smallest of thrusts.  
  
Jason groaned again,  pointedly.  He was eyeing Dick with something that looked like patronising which was fucking stupid with Dick’s cock shoved down Jason’s throat  . Oh Fuck. Dick had his cock down Jason’s throat.  
  
He rocked out again, pulling back to escape Jason’s throat, and hold Jason’s head, and fuck, pushed in and and Jason hummed around him, throat clenching and shivering as the Jason choked a little.  Every blood vessel in Dick’s body had long since moved south and now Dick felt dizzy with it all, with how perfect this felt as he pulled out a little and pushed in again. Jason’s hands clenched on Dick’s thighs and pulled him harder. God, oh god he wanted it, Jason wanted him to fuck his mouth.  He was hot and gorgeous and stretched around him, Dick rocked forward again, a helpless little sound escaping him as Jason swallowed up down again.  
  
His hands settled more  confidently  in Jason’s hair and pulled him back and rocked forward again, and again and again.  A steady sort of rhythm building up between them, a wooden knocking as Dick’s ass hit the table, their heavy breaths filling the room.  
  
It was like a spiralling sort of madness, Jason was on his knees, Jason was on his knees and Dick was fucking his mouth.  Every so often Jason hummed, and Dick found himself gasping, trying hard not to choke on the lollipop and then, he looked down  .  Saw Jason, taking him in, his lips, those damn red lips dripping with spit and Jason’s gaze flicked up, met his gaze and when Dick pulled himself flush in again, Jason’s eyes lowered and his throat… _fuck_ his throat tightened around him.  
  
It was too much, too much.  
  
“Jay.” Dick groaned, almost spilling the lollipop to the ground, “I-“.  
  
He wanted to pull out, but Jason gripped him  suddenly  holding him in and fuck, fuck.  
  
Dick spilled, feeling himself jerk down Jason’s throat, and he moaned, low and wrecked.  Jason hummed around him, the ultimate sort of torture and only when Dick’s cock finished did he pull off, sucking all the way, as if not to waste a drop.  
  
Dick’s hands hit the table behind him and he gripped, to keep himself upright as he focused on breathing. Jason pulled back to his heels, wiping a string of saliva from his chin, from those plush red lips and fuck it all.  
  
“Better way to occupy my mouth then.”  Jason had to croak, his voice wrecked by Dick, Dick had done that, Dick had caused that, but Jason didn’t seem the least bit sorry, his eyes glinting up at Dick, a very prominent budge in his own pants.  
  
“Got one more way.” Dick said, offered a hand down.  
  
Jason brows tilted in a bit of confusion, but he accepted Dick’s hand pulling him up to his feet.  
  
“I don’t think you’re gonna be hard for a while-“ Jason started.  
  
And that was enough of that.  
  
Using the grip Dick had Jason’s hand he pulled him close, and reversed their positions, so Jason pressed against the table, pressing him until Jason’s ass half rested on it in a strange half seat  .  Then, with some relish he plucked out the lollipop out of his mouth, the last lingering strawberry flavour coating his tongue  . Jason eyes dropped to it, tracking the movement with an eagerness.  
  
“Did you keep it wet for me?” Jason asked, leaning forward, tongue running over his cherry red lips, opening as if to suck it back in.  
  
Dick smirked and chucked the lollipop over his shoulder.  Jason frowned, but his mouth was still open and Dick’s hands jumped up to hold Jason’s head in place as he drew in tight and close and kissed that open, wonderful, damning mouth.  
  
For a second, Jason froze, like he hadn’t expected this, but Dick licked into his open mouth as a gentle sort of persuasion and it didn't take much  . Jason was on board in less than a second, moaning as his hands gripped Dick’s shoulders as he kissed him back.  Their tongues rubbed together was fantastic, a hot tingle ran down Dick’s spine as it continued, but even better was the hardness Dick could feel from Jason’s lap, rubbing up against Dick’s thigh  . Dick ran one hand down Jason’s back, pulling his ass forward, wedging Jason’s leg nice and tight between Dick’s thighs. Dick allowed the smallest fraction of pressure by pressing in and Jason keened in the kiss.  
  
Dick pulled back for a breath and Jason panted against his lips, already trembling. God he was so close, so close from  just  a blowjob and kiss. Fuck, Dick could feel his own cock twitching again and it was so soon since his last orgasm it hurt. But pain had never felt so good and Dick wanted to see Jason fall apart.  
  
“Do you want to come like this?”  Dick asked, low and teasing, pressing a fluttering kiss on Jason’s lips and darting back when Jason chased him, “Me occupying your pretty little mouth and you riding my thigh?”  
  
Jason let out a sound that sounded more frustrated then aroused as he moved forward and Dick moved back again. A movement to do anything but tease, to taunt and Jason’s face flushed.  
  
“Fuck. Fine yes Dick.”  Jason hissed out, his feet  just  finding the ground to find enough leverage to buck into Dick’s thigh, “Oh fuck, Dick  just  \- god.“  
  
Dick didn’t let him finish. He met Jason’s open mouth with his own, and let both of his hands fall to Jason’s ass and grip him  tightly  . When Jason’s hips jerked again, Dick pulled him forward tighter and pressed back. Dick smiled in their mouths, he was such a great helper wasn’t he, and Jason moaned mouth growing slack for a second.  
  
Dick dug his fingers in tight and pulled Jason in again hard, and when Jason’s mouth slipped off his for a hard breath, Dick caught Jason’s plump bottom lip in his teeth and nipped  . It  was supposed  to be a retribution for pulling back, but Jason’s hips jerked like it was a reward instead.  
  
“Fuck, fuck.” Jason hissed out, close but not there yet, and that was unacceptable.  
  
Dick swallowed his words with another kiss, timing it with another thrust in for Jason and Jason trembled, hands spasming in his shoulder and he had to be close, he had to be so close so Dick held him tight and ground his thigh in and bit Jason’s lip again.  
  
Jason groaned, hips jerking, eyes faltering shut as a very damp spot appeared in his trousers pressed against Dick’s bare thigh  .  His mouth was slack and wide and Dick pressed another long kiss as Jason shuddered, his hands tightening and loosening from the space on Dick’s shoulder  . When Dick pulled back, Jason’s head fell between them as he all but sagged into Dick’s shoulder.  
  
“Fuck.” Jason said again into Dick’s shoulder, wrecked and panting.  
  
“Pretty much.” Dick agreed, and he couldn’t help himself, he ran his hands up and down Jason’s back  soothingly.  
  
Jason stuttered out a little laugh that seemed to scrape at his throat.  
  
“You bastard. You ruined my pants.” Jason said.  
  
Dick smiled,  utterly  unable to help it.  
  
“You started this.” Dick sniped back, “If you hadn’t given to sucking everything in sight.”  
  
Jason pulled back, a smirk on his now very red, sort of puffy lips. It was a gut punch to Dick, because fuck, in that moment Jason was gorgeous. Messy hair, fucked mouth, bright eyes and a sly smile. Damn, it should be a rule that he look like that all the time.  
  
“I suppose a Dick was in sight.” Jason said.

 

God. He was so- Dick had to. He had to.

Instead of arguing, Dick pulled Jason in again. This kiss was softer, more languid, and Dick was half surprised Jason moved into it. There was no intention, no anything,  just  soft lips rubbing and a gentle sort of press of tongue. It felt more exploration than anything.  
  
They broke apart and Jason’s eyes cracked open, looking like he’d had all the air in his lungs pulled straight out off him.  
  
“Okay.”  Dick said, swallowed down the ragged edges of his voice and continued, because he had to, because even if he wanted to stay here with Jason, or better, drag him into Dick’s old room two corridors away, there was an issue. “We better clean up before the others come searching.”  
  
Which would be awkward as hell.  Dick pulled back wincing at the wetness on his bare thigh, and pulled his own pants up from where they’d gotten stuck around his ankles  . God, they hadn’t even taken off their shoes or shirts. Jason hadn’t even taken off his pants, admittedly that had been Dick’s fault but still... When they did this again, and Dick had to hope they would, they were going to do it  properly.  
  
“They won’t.” Jason croaked, confident as he could sound with a ruined voice.  
  
“We’ve been away for a while now…” Dick trailed off.  
  
Jason plucked himself off the table, grimacing at the mess he was likely feeling in his very ruined pants.  
  
“Dick, they all saw the looks you were giving me, and we are in a house of detectives.” Jason pulled at his jeans, “Ugh and I’m going to have to get new pants.”  
  
Ah. Right. All good points. Also. Wow. There was going to be so much more awkwardness to come.  
  
“Well.”  Dick looked himself down and up, he looked fine at least, but Jason, yeah, Jason was going to need to work to get back to normal standards, “I guess I’ll see you down there?”  
  
Jason bit at his lip, in a thoughtless sort of way and something dropped heavy in hot in Dick’s gut, and yup,  being obsessed  with Jason’s mouth might be a long term thing.  
  
“Well good luck with those fun times.” Jason said, “I’m having a shower.”  
  
Dick nodded, and had to tear himself away to go downstairs.  He managed two steps before he turned around and Jason was there, and Dick didn’t know who moved first, all he knew was that Jason  was pressed  against the study wall and they were kissing like they were teens in the back seat of a car.  
  
God. Did Dick have to go downstairs?  Really?  
  
“Later.” Dick breathed into the space between them as they gasped apart.  
  
“Yeah later.” Jason agreed, nodding and hands tightening on Dick’s shoulder, “And then later again, and again and-“  
  
“Yeah.” Dick dropped another kiss on Jason’s blessed lips, he couldn’t help it, “Yeah lets do that.”  
  
Screw it. If this was hell, Dick was going to damn himself in every way he could.

 


End file.
